Liberty
by Draakul of Roggeveen
Summary: Dentro de un cascarón de hielo, siempre hay una calidez especial. Y dentro de un cascarón tierno, hay un frio especial. Para el reto nº 6 Pairings arriesgados del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es de mi pertenencia. **

**PD: Este fic participa en el reto nº 6 _Pairings arriesgados_ del foro _Alas Negras, Palabras Negras_.**

* * *

Siempre se había querido casar con un apuesto caballero galán y algún día, llegar a ser Reina junto a su amado esposo. El destino era disoluto. Primero tuvo como prometido a un apuesto príncipe de cálidas manos y corazón podrido. Después podía haber tenido para ella al caballero más atractivo de los siete reinos, pero por otra jugada del destino, se vio casada con un hombrecillo deforme. Había sido bueno con ella, aun así, eso no quitaba que formara parte de la familia que asesino a la suya propia. Ese gnomo, era de manos cálidas y lujuriosas.

De niña añoraba el calor del sol, por eso, cuando había llegado por primera vez a la capital bajo la protección de su padre, se había sentido la chica más feliz del mundo. El sol aunque brillante y dorado, nunca ampara nada bueno. Hasta Margaery, cálida y dulce, no era más que otra enemiga como todos los demás que la sonreían.

Todas las personas que conoció durante la guerra de los cinco reyes fueron con ella a primeras instancias cándidas, corteses, melosas y familiares. Y todas ellas resultaron ser lobos con piel de cordero.

—Esto me gusta tan poco como a ti…quizás hasta menos. Pero tenemos un deber. Es nuestra obligación cumplirlo. Y si los dioses son benévolos contigo, me darás un heredero y no tendremos que repetir más esta pantomima.

Por eso quizás ahora con esas manos frías sobre su piel todo podría ser diferente. Cualquier tacto con algo helado, le recordaba a ese Norte que tanto añoraba, a esa Invernalia por la que lloraba a escondidas en las noches. El frio nunca era traicionero por mucho que los demás se empecinaran en decir. Había crecido en él y lo conocía bien. Era leal, noble, honesto y honrado. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, ese esposo suyo, podría ser igual o similar a su Invernalia. Un lugar frio en el que resguardarse y al que darle calidez.


	2. Chapter 2

El pueblo era necio, inseguro y voluble. Ni ellos mismos sabían lo que querían. Hubo un tiempo en el que la habrían violado de no ser por el Perro, y ahora, después de los últimos acontecimientos, la aclamaban llenándola de halagos y bendiciones. No podía decir lo mismo de su marido. Le respetaban, eso estaban más que claro, pero en el ambiente se palpaba siempre un halo de reprensión para con él. Y todo por carecer de un semblante agradable y carismático. Las personas se fijaban mucho en aquellos ojos azules llenos de un vacío que recordaba al yugo de la esclavitud. Una esclavitud por lo correcto y el deber.

Muchas noches lo escuchaba rechinar los dientes, y refunfuñar que no quería la corona, que no quería ser Rey. Pese a todo, no había desestimado sus obligaciones. Y cumplía, cumplía como nadie había cumplido en muchos años. Y sin embargo, ese pueblo desconfiaba aun siendo un monarca justo, aun cuando había perdido a su familia y sangrado por cada uno de los reinos, por cada hombre, cada mujer y cada niño. Lo perdió todo por ellos y solo sabían recompensarlo con desconfianza.

Era difícil de tratar sí, pero cuando rascabas y rascabas en su superficie, te dabas cuenta de que solo se trata de un hombre que quiere un poco de reconocimiento. Y no importaba lo que hiciera, nunca, nunca lo obtenía. Le daba tristeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Un niño. Había si un niño. Una pequeña bolita de carne rosada, de cabellera azabache y ojos azules. Jamás en su vida había visto algo tan precioso como aquel bebé. Y como dictaban las leyes entre maridos y mujeres, no se había apartado de su lado durante el alumbramiento. Rechinando, eso sí.

A aquellas alturas, hasta le causaba gracia, y cuando se reía, él no hacía más que rechinar más y más. No serian el matrimonia ideal, pero en la disconformidad y la superaciones de las diferencias, es donde realmente reside la perfección.

Por fuera, frio como el invierno. Por dentro, muy adentro, cálido como el verano. Y ahora, viendo a su hijo, a su heredero, esos ojos azules con yugo, brillaron libres como un pájaro, como el pajarito que ella fue una vez. Y sonrió, sonrió feliz al comprobar que en ese momento, empezaba realmente su cuento de hadas.


End file.
